


We Are Not To Condone The Damned

by Rhiuna_Rya



Series: Camp NaNoWrimo Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beautiful, Blood, Catholic, Fun, Gay, Noel - Freeform, Roman Catholicism, Suicide, non main character death, pretty boy, rosary, sacrilege character, sin - Freeform, suposide justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiuna_Rya/pseuds/Rhiuna_Rya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel rids the world of the monsters that lay within mens' hearts. Even if God can forgive them, who says the rest of the world must live with them. He sees it unrelated whether he believe in the Almighty or not, the work will still be done. *Renamed & Edited*</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Not To Condone The Damned

"I killed no one, Father, let alone murdered them."

Purple nails ran through dyed red hair, pale eyes stared blankly at the priest standing before him. Noel studied the man coldly, diverting from his sweet-natured mask. Noel's pale skin contrasted against the scarlet and burgundy rosary beads that dangled from his fingers. The priest across from him seemed struck by his words. 

The priest's skin mirrored the ashen color of the man lying on the floor. But that man was dead, his drying blood splattered across the walls and on Noel's skin. The wretched man's blood forever leaving a stain upon Noel's white shirt as well as the Father's wooden floors. Noel, however, had purged the wretched soul from the world.

"N-noel, something has transpired here. My dear child, you must confess. P-perhaps I can help you."

The Father was trembling. The red headed teenager scoffed, his mood souring by the second. The man trembled as if Noel were the one holding gun, rather than the dead man on the floor. Wretched creature. The Father should be pleased with his work, but alas was the problem the people of the church did not know how to deal with these horrible people. The wretched people of this world. God may forgive; however, why allow the rest of his sheep to suffer with forgiveness when Noel could send them right to the Creator to be judged.

Forgiven or Condemned:

It was not for the people to decide, but their supposed creator. Whether Noel believed in the religion or not, the practice was always welcomed. Now and then, he would branch away from Catholicism, but eventually Noel always wandered back into its ways once more. A lost lamb, with dyed hair and harlot nails, but it was not he who was the true danger. No, divine gift or natural talent, he could see those with unforgivable sin in their hearts and urged them to make the right choice. To meet the creator and leave the rest of them alone.

They, the wretched ones, usually flocked to the church for asylum, to be forgiven of their sin inside of themselves.

Their predatory, sick instincts.

Noel was the better predator as he appeared as prey. Those who preyed on children. Whether they knew it or not, Noel could see it. The one on the floor, he had not known it quite yet, but Noel showed him. And he made the right choice, just as they all did. 

Noel made sure they were damned either way. Disgusting. The Almighty might allow them leniency on tendencies never indulged in, but did one have time to ask for forgiveness between the time the bullet left the barrel and the soul left the body? 


End file.
